Poltergeists Game
by TripC130
Summary: Trapped in the Room of Requirement, four students come across a game and play to pass the time. Strange magic is at work and the four must figure out how to play the game while being trapped in the past. Their connections to the four founders of Hogwarts during the time of its construction will determine the outcome. The Poltergeists game is a tricky one and full of love and lies.
1. Poltergeists Game

**Poltergeist's Game**

Hermione sighed and closed the book she was reading with a slap. She stared out the tall windows of Hogwarts library and frowned. It was raining hard outside and was getting late. Hermione stretched and stood up. She gathered up her books and quietly left the library. The corridors were quite at this hour in the evening and Hermione felt utterly alone in the castle. She looked up at all the paintings on the walls most of which were sleeping and sighed. She headed up the grand staircase towards the seventh floor and stared up at the staircases above her. She grimaced, thinking how tiered she was. She really didn't want to climb up all of those stairs. She turned on the staircase and walked back to the second floor. She went quietly through the silent corridors and into the small study alcove. She glanced around to make sure no one was watching and pulled on a small statue sitting on the shelf. The shelf shuddered and slid away from the wall, leading into another stone corridor.

Hermione slipped into the corridor and the shelf closed silently behind her. She was pleased that she knew about this passage way that led straight up to the Gryffindor study alcove. She had found it by mistake when she had been talking to Luna; she had leaned against the shelf and accidentally opened the passage. Out of genuine curiosity she explored the passage with Luna and was extremely pleased to discover that it led to Gryffindor tower. It had come in quite handy over the year. Hermione turned a corner and heard faint whisperings echo through the passage. She turned to see if anyone was following her and noticed a door hidden in a small niche of shadow. She bit her lip and glanced back down the passage towards the Gryffindor tower. She sighed, her curiosity winning out and went to the door. She pulled on the handle and the door opened with a loud creek. She peered into the large room and stepped inside. The door swung shut behind her and started to fade from the wall.

"Bloody Hell!" She cursed and pounded at the hard stone wall. She groaned and turned back towards the large room. It was unmistakably the room of requirement with discarded junk piled on shelves and in every available corner. Hermione set her jaw and headed into the room. She glanced warily at the shelves of items and clenched her fists, resisting the urge to touch anything. All sorts of items had been discarded in the room of requirement. Any number of which could have nasty spells on them.

She weaved through the shelves, searching for another door that might get her out of the room. She heard a muffled sound and then a crash. She ducked behind a shelf and peered out between stacks of books. A large cabinet stood a ways off and a man stood beside it. He had kicked something over and had his hands placed against the door of the chest, his head down so Hermione couldn't tell who it was. She shifted in her position and a bauble fell off the shelf shattering loudly on the stone floor. The man whirled around and Hermione gasped. It was Malfoy standing beside the cabinet! She bit her lip, knowing that if he discovered her, he would surely start a fight.

"Who's there?" He called out warily and she saw his hand twitch near his robe. He pulled out his wand. Hermione pulled her own out silently and stood, stepping from behind the shelves. Draco shouted but Hermione was quicker and his wand flew out of his hand. He stared at her.

"Granger, what are you doing in here?" He asked, guardedly. She glared at him.

"I might ask you the same thing Malfoy." She said. His eyes flicked to the large chest.

"That's none of your business." He sneered.

"Well, same to you." She replied haughtily. Silence ensued and she was surprised he wasn't throwing anymore insults at her. She wasn't going to provoke him though because she wasn't in the mood for a fight. She walked past him to the large chest and studied it curiously.

"It's a vanishing cabinet." She said with surprise. She could feel Draco's eyes on her back.

"How can you tell?" He asked. "It took me the longest time to figure out what it was." She turned and smirked at him.

"I guess I'm just smarter than you are." She said. He glared at her.

"Shut up granger. At least I'm no bloody teacher's pet. I don't swoon over teachers." He sneered. Hermione blushed, knowing who he was talking about. He had discovered her major crush on professor Lupin. She was in his classroom enough that perhaps it was rather evident. She brushed off the comment with a roll of her eyes.

"I'm not in the mood to fight with you Malfoy, because I highly doubt you want to be punched again." She said menacingly. Hermione was tiered and didn't have the patience to deal with his petty jabs. A slight look of worry crossed Malfoy's features but he composed himself quickly.

"I agree Granger. But I am curious why you of all people would be in here?" Hermione frowned. She really did not want to have to deal with this.

"I opened a door in a corridor, thinking it was a short cut and the door closed behind me and disappeared." She said dismissively. Malfoy smirked.

"Guess you don't know everything do you Granger?" She rolled her eyes.

"Just shut up Malfoy. I just want to get out of here and go to bed!" Her hand tightened on her wand. "And I'm not going to let you get in my way." Malfoy's eyes flickered to her wand and he held up his hands.

"Very well Granger. Come on." He said grudgingly. They walked in silence through the maze of shelves and bits and baubles. Draco stooped down at one point and picked his wand up off the floor and stowed it in his robes. Hermione eyed him warily but said nothing.

They rounded a corner and came face to face with a wall. Draco frowned.

"This is the way I came in, I'm sure of it." He muttered and turned away from the wall. After three more dead ends Hermione threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Just admit it Malfoy, you're just as lost as I am." She said. He turned and glared at her.

"The door was supposed to be there Granger! I'm not lost! The door is just gone!" She frowned, thinking of the door that disappeared when she went through it.

"The doors shouldn't be disappearing like that. I've been in this room a few times and every time the door remained where it was when I entered." Draco nodded.

"Yeah same here." He said uneasily.

They stood near the wall and Draco picked up a jar of dragon tongues. He grimaced and set it back on the dusty shelf.

"Well what now?" Hermione asked irritably. Draco shrugged.

"I've got no idea. I guess we just keep searching." Hermione made an exasperated sound. He rolled his eyes. "You're not the only one tiered of this situation Granger. I'm just as tiered as you are." He grumbled. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Whatever Malfoy, let's just keep looking." She snapped. She strode past him, deeper into the maze of shelves. He sighed and followed behind her. He gripped her arm suddenly and pulled her behind a shelf. Hermione protested and he placed a hand over her mouth. She stopped struggling and he placed a finger to his lips. Faint voices could be heard further in the room. They were growing steadily closer.

"Luna, I swear to Merlin this is not a bloody shortcut!" A male voice said.

"Well, the door was worth a try." Luna's clear lilting voice echoed through the room. Hermione stood up and Draco grabbed at her.

"No!" He hissed. She rolled her eyes and stepped out from behind the bookshelf.

"Luna?" She called out. The petite blonde girl stood beside a mirror and looked up.

"Hermione! Good to see you." She danced over and embraced Hermione in a light hug. Hermione smiled.

"What are you doing in here?" She asked.

"Luna?" A man stepped around a corner and looked at Hermione in surprise.

"Cedric?" Hermione said. She looked at the two of them. "Why are you two in here?" She asked. Cedric gave Luna an annoyed glance.

"She thought a door was a shortcut and it led us in here. When we went in the door disappeared." He explained.

"It was quite strange." Luna agreed. Hermione grimaced.

"Yeah, that happened to us to." Cedric's eyebrow rose.

"Us?" Draco stepped out from behind the shelf and glared at him.

"Diggory." He said coolly. Cedric eyed him evenly.

"Draco." He replied. Luna looked at Hermione quizzically.

"What are you two doing in here?" She asked.

"I was in here already when Hermione ran into me." Draco said curtly. Hermione shot him a withering glance. "The doors have all disappeared; we've been looking for over an hour for another door." He said. Cedric nodded.

"Well, this sucks. What do you propose we do?" He said. Draco rolled his eyes.

"How should we know? Have you got any ideas?" He said bitingly.

"Jeez Malfoy, cool off. We are all stuck here, so we might as well try and work together." Hermione interjected. His eyes narrowed.

"Shut it Granger."

"No!" She snapped. "I'm sick and tired of your negativity Malfoy!" She bristled. He opened his mouth to retort when Luna interjected.

"Fighting won't get us any closer to finding a door." She chimed. "Perhaps we should wait for the room to cooperate and do something else in the mean time?" Hermione sighed and rubbed at her eyes. Cedric frowned.

"The room isn't going to cooperate, its better just to keep looking." He said.

"No, she might be right Cedric. I might be best to just let the room settle. Perhaps if we don't think about the door, one will appear. The room of requirement can be strange like that." Hermione said. Luna nodded and smiled wistfully. She began humming a tune and wandered off amongst the shelves. Draco sighed in frustration and ran a hand through his hair. He glowered at Cedric and leaned against a shelf with his arms crossed.

"Well, what exactly is there to do in this blasted room?" Cedric rolled his eyes and made a sound of dismay and turned to go see where Luna went. A whirling sound caught Hermione's attention and she looked past Draco. Her eyes widened.

"Duck!" She yelled.

"What?" Draco looked at her incredulously and she lunged, grabbing the front of his robes and pulling him down to the floor. A large item whizzed directly above where Draco's head had just been and crashed into a shelf, scattering things around the floor with the force of the impact.

"What happened?" Cedric and Luna came running towards the commotion. Hermione stood up and Draco did to.

"Something just flew by and nearly knocked Draco out." Hermione said shakily. Draco scowled at her and walked towards the wreckage. He picked through the scattered items and picked up a large square black box.

"It had to have been this." He said, holding up the flat box. Hermione eyed it warily.

"What is it?" Luna asked. Draco gave her a scathing look.

"I don't know. I haven't opened it yet." He said coldly. He moved to take off the old wooden lid and Hermione took a step forward.

"We don't know what's in it Malfoy. For all we know it could be cursed and you could get seriously injured." He smirked at her.

"Sounds like you actually care what happens to me Granger." He sneered. She crossed her arms defensively.

"No, I really don't, but it could be something that could affect all of us to." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and opened the lid. Hermione winced and nothing happened. Draco laughed at her fear.

"Jeez Granger, it's just a game."

"What kind of game?" Luna asked curiously. She came forward and peered into the box. Cedric shrugged and came up behind her.

"Let's play it and see. I guess you got what you wanted Draco." He commented. Draco rolled his eyes.

"I really didn't have a game in mind." He grumbled. Cedric took the game from him and swept junk off of an old table with his arm. He set the box down and pulled up four random chairs to sit on.

Luna sat down beside him and peered at the game eagerly. Hermione sighed and sat down in one of the chairs gratefully. Draco shook his head and took the seat opposite her.

"Are you sure it's safe to play?" Hermione questioned. Draco gave her an incredulous look.

"Merlin Granger, can you just shut up for once? Stop with all the bloody questions."

"They are very good questions to ask Malfoy! We need to determine if the game is even safe to play." She said. Draco rolled his eyes and gestured towards the box.

"Be my guest to check it out for yourself Granger. If you get cursed it's your own fault." She shot him a dirty look and reached for the box. She pulled out an old wooden game board, four playing pieces and two wooden dice. Cedric picked up one of the pieces and studied it.

"They're the house emblems." He said. Draco peered at the small pieces sitting on the table top.

"Intriguing so it's a game revolving around the four houses?" He asked. Hermione was studying the game board. It was a fairly simple design, with a clear ring around the outer edge and a smaller ring of circles spiraling into the center. It was decorated in the four corners with pictures depicting a lion, raven, snake, and badger. In small faded black letters on the bottom edge of the board, was written PLAYING POLTERGIEST.

Luna picked up the small pewter playing piece shaped like a raven and smiled.

"So delicate." She murmured lightly.

"Are there directions Granger?" Malfoy asked. Granger shot him a glance.

"I don't know Malfoy, why don't you look on the box your holding?" He frowned and turned the box over in his hands.

"It's just a plain black box." He said.

"So there are no instructions then." Hermione said as she checked the underside of the wooden game board. Cedric studied the board with interest.

"It honestly looks pretty simple. There are two dice, four pieces and an obvious marked path to move the pieces on. So it must be whoever gets to the circle in the middle first, wins." Hermione frowned, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's almost too simple. I guess that's perhaps because it's so old. The title sounds a little ominous though don't you think? I mean playing poltergeist? Poltergeists are nasty annoying creatures." She said thoughtfully. Draco shrugged and picked up the snake piece.

"Well, let's just play and see if it's even interesting or not."

"Wait!" Hermione picked up her wand and waved it over the game board and muttered a spell. Nothing happened and the game board remained still.

"Looks like its safe Granger, you can put away your wand." She glared at him and suddenly her wand was wrenched from her hand. It soared towards the game board and vanished inside the symbol of the lion in the corner.

"My wand!" The others suddenly gasped in surprise as there wands flew out of their clothing and disappeared inside the game board.

"It took our wands!" Cedric exclaimed and ran his hands over the games face.

"Great observation Diggory!" Draco sneered coldly.

"How do we get them back?!" Cedric asked in a panicked tone.

"Well, it's rather quite obvious isn't it? We play the game and at the end we get back what was taken from us." The other three looked at Luna as though she was crazy.

"She might have a point." Hermione said defeated and picked up her lion playing piece.

The others picked up there pieces and Hermione suddenly gasped in surprise. Cedric looked at her sharply.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"It's moving!" Hermione said incredulously. She opened her tightly closed hand and a live pewter lion roamed on her palm. Draco stared at it with wide eyes. He stared at his own piece and the snake uncoiled and slithered around his little finger. Luna watched her raven with curious eyes as it pecked at her palm.

"They're alive." She murmured. "How fascinating."

"More like bloody creepy." Cedric said, watching his badger roam around on his palm. The pewter figures suddenly bit down on the hand that held them. All four jumped and yelped. Each had a small bead of blood welling up in some place on their hand. The pewter pieces floated from their hands and settled at the starting position on the game board.

"Okay, so it's an enchanted game." Hermione said thoughtfully. She watched the small lion pace around the starting circle. She sucked absently at her thumb and tasted the salt from the small droplet of blood. The pewter animal's eyes were now glowing red as they moved restlessly on the game board.

"Someone should roll." Luna said.

"Hell, I'm not going to." Draco said, eyeing the board with distaste.

"If I didn't know any better Malfoy, I'd say you were scared. It's just a game." Hermione said mockingly. He glared at her.

"If you're so brave Granger, then you roll the dice." He said gesturing to the two black wooden dice sitting on the table. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked up the dice. A small hint of worry nudged at the back of her mind as she dropped the dice. They whirled across the table and stopped on a one and six. Her lion shook its head impatiently and paced forward on the small circles seven paces.

"It's similar to wizard's chess." Cedric said with interest.

"At least in the way that the pieces move." Hermione agreed.

"Look. There are words around the edge." Luna said pointing to the outer circle on the board. Script-like yellow words moved slowly around the glassy outer circle. All four leaned over the board to read them.

"The bold and brave, patient and fair, clever and wise, crafty and cunning, do well and beware. Power seekers, danger greeters, wisdom finders, and loyal minders do well and dare. Take caution with the words you use, lest you wish to surely lose. Take heed, don't fall ill. Be wary of the poltergeists will. Tricks will greet you. He'll try and beat you. But best him and join the four. Their friendship will be your cure. Find what was taken but don't be mistaken lest you fall prey to the Poltergeists lure." Hermione read aloud. The four stared at each other, puzzled. Cedric opened his mouth to ask the question they all were thinking when the playing pieces soared towards each of the individual players. Fire suddenly lashed from the game boards four corners and enveloped each of them. The flames of intertwined red and gold, green and silver, blue and bronze, and black and yellow stopped and an empty table and chairs sat in the middle of the room of requirement. The game board lay undisturbed on the table, its four pieces gone, along with its players.


	2. The Wild Moor

**The Wild Moor**

Hermione sighed and a light scent of almond and honey drifted to her nose. Her eyelids fluttered open and she sighed and curled up against the soft bed beneath her. Her eyes flashed open, realization dawning. When had she gone back to bed? She let her eyes adjust to her surroundings. She took in the deep red canopy above her and rolled over in bed and screamed. She scrambled from the bed and fell hard onto the floor. She moaned in pain and heard the bed squeak as its occupant got up. She held her head, her eyes squeezed shut.

"My God, Hermione dear, are you alright?" Hermione opened her eyes and backed away from the man crouched in front of her.

"W-who are you?" She stammered. "Where in blazes am I!" She shouted. The man looked alarmed.

"My wife. You're at Castle Moor in the Wild Moor lands. I am your husband my dear. Have you caught an ague?" She stared at him incredulously. "Are you well my wife?" Hermione stared at the large man before her. He had wild long red hair and a full beard. His eyes were a warm bright green that held all the concern in the world.

"I-I'm not your wife! I am Hermione Granger, who the bloody hell are you?" The man smiled uncertainly.

"Not my wife? By God Hermione!" He reached out and pulled her up in an iron grip a smile still on his face. He pulled her into his embrace and she pushed in vain at his rock hard chest. He breathed into her hair.

"Love, you are merely shaken by night fears. All is well. Hush now. I'll call in Mary to draw you a bath." Hermione shoved hard against him and he released her, a puzzled look crossing his face. She crossed her arms across her chest and stood resolutely away from him.

"I am not your wife who ever the bloody hell you are! I am Hermione Granger a witch at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry! I was playing a game in the room of requirement…." She paused and realization crashed down around her. She stared at the man in front of her.

"Poltergeist… the game… this… oh Merlin!" She sank down onto the bed, shocked. He knelt down in front of her and placed a cautious hand on her knee a sympathetic look on his face.

"This is because of that woman Agatha in the market isn't it? She was talking of poltergeists and witches. She knows not of what she speaks my love. We are different as witch and wizard. By God, I am a Gryffindor and my wife is the same! We are strong sorcerers my dear and no muggle will declare that you have conjured up a poltergeist. Not my wife. I will be sure to set this right, I assure you. That wench shall be executed for spreading such blasphemy." Hermione blanched at his words.

"No! No. She doesn't need to be killed! I must've slipped up and said something in the market that made her think that. It will pass. Uh, I'm sure it will… my dear." Hermione said hurriedly. The pieces were slowly falling into place, at least a few of them. She took another long look at the man kneeling in front of her and held back a gasp of shock. He was Godric Gryffindor! She was positive of that. She had passed by his portrait on the first floor several times at Hogwarts.

Hermione smiled knowing that if she kept up her questions he would declare her crazy. She smiled and pressed her hand to her cheek.

"I'm sorry Godric my dear. I did have terrible night… fears last night. Can you forgive me for claiming such silly things?" Godric Gryffindor beamed and stood. He placed a hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back onto the bed. Hermione's eyes widened.

"Aye, if my wife would prove to me she still loves me and does not claim I am not her loyal husband." He leaned down and kissed along her neck. Hermione's pulse shot up immediately at the intimacy.

"Oh Merlin…" She whimpered. She gently pushed against his chest again and wriggled away from him. "I am still shaken from last night. A bath would be wonderful. I'll go to the lavatory then." Godric smiled and caught her by the waist just as she rose up from the bed. His mouth was on hers in a lingering and passionate kiss. Hermione froze and he pulled away, a smile on his face.

"Aye, that'll do." He stood and walked to the large wooden door and pulled it open. "Mary, could you bring the wash basin for my wife so she may bathe?" A light female voice chimed a reply and Godric came back into the room, shutting the door behind him.

Hermione had her fingers touching her lips where he had kissed her. Her eyes were wide with shock as she stood beside the bed. Godric didn't seem to notice as he moved about the room. Hermione drew in a shaky breath and watched as he moved around. For the first time she noticed what he was wearing. It was a long plain white nightgown with a drawstring around the neck and long sleeves that gathered at the wrists. She looked down at herself and noted that she was wearing a similar garment. She glanced around the room, trying to piece together information as to what time she was in. She had deduced that there was not a lavatory seeing that there was a table with a stone basin and pitcher sitting in the corner. Also based on the fact that Godric had requested that a washing basin be brought into the room was another key factor. Hermione assumed that she had to be somewhere in medieval times possibly, the fifteen hundreds or even earlier. It had never been discovered as to when exactly Hogwarts had been constructed but Hermione assumed that it had to be constructed by now. She looked over at her husband.

"Godric?" He turned to her looking away from the large armoire he was taking clothing out of.

"Yes my dear?" He said.

"How is Hogwarts faring?" She asked. He gave her a puzzled look.

"I note that you mentioned that before. Do you not recall that in the next week the other three kingdom rulers will be gathering here to further discuss the construction of the great castle? I have informed you of this many a time Hermione my dear." He eyed her with concern. "I will have Mary check if you have an ague. You certainly have not been yourself. Do you feel well?" he moved towards her and she could see that his shift was untied, revealing his chest muscles. Hermione blushed slightly and looked down.

"No, I feel fine. I was curious about… whether or not… you had worked anymore on the building plans?" Her voice rose uncertainly and he smiled.

"Nay my dearest. The other three should be present before discussion of construction is continued. We've only just begun this great work! It will be phenomenal my love, just you wait and see. It will be the greatest school of magick in all of England! In the entire world!" He smiled and nodded and turned back to the armoire still talking to himself about the construction of Hogwarts.

The door to the room opened and three maids bustled in carrying a large brass basin filled with steaming water. They set it on the floor and one tutted at Hermione.

"Goodness dear, let's git ye ou' o' that night shift an' washed shall we?" The woman approached her and gripped the hem of her nightdress and pulled it up over her head. Hermione's eyes widened and she tried to cover herself seeing as Godric was standing just across the room. She blushed furiously and was led to the basin by the woman. Hermione climbed into the steaming water and sank down still trying to cover herself. The woman picked up a sponge and filled it with water and ran it over Hermione's shoulders and neck. Another maid poured hot water over Hermione's head and rubbed a bar of what she assumed was soap in her hands and began to lather it into Hermione's hair. Hermione lifted her hands from the water, feeling awkward.

"I really can wash myself." She said somewhat defensively.

"Och, ye needent trouble yeself me lady. Tis our job after all ta take care of ye." Said the taller of the two maids washing her body and hair.

Once Hermione had been scrubbed clean she was taken out of the water and wrapped in a large fluffy linen towel. The taller maid named Mary sat her down in a wooden chair beside the fire that the third woman had set to roaring. She proceeded to comb Hermione's hair and twist it into braids coiled atop her head. She watched as Godric changed into clothes that looked extremely medieval with tight trousers and a long belted coat. The belt held a scabbard for a sword and Hermione knew that Godric owned the renowned sword of Gryffindor. Hermione was dressed in layers of clothing including a very uncomfortable corset in which she could hardly breathe. Once she was properly dressed, Godric accompanied her downstairs into the dining hall for breakfast.

Breakfast consisted of a meager oatmeal-like porridge, freshly baked bread, and fresh fruit. Hermione ate contentedly and listened to Godric talk about the kingdom and recent events. After breakfast he excused himself and left her saying he would be conducting affairs for the upcoming banquet for the four kingdom gathering coming up next week. Hermione wandered the large castle and the realization that she was in medieval times became even more ominous. The large sturdy oak furniture, and the long tapestries that hung on the walls were also a constant reminder. The maids constantly asked if she needed anything and she would always politely tell them no. She finely stumbled across the library in the large castle and immediately fell in love with the ancient tomes and manuscripts that filled the bookcases. Amidst her reading she wondered idly how the other three were faring and where they had ended up in this whole mess of a silly game that she had no clue how to get out of.


	3. The Kingdom of Fen

**The Kingdom of Fen**

Draco groaned aloud and rolled over, his body coming in contact with another warm body. He breathed in a sweet smell of rose and honeysuckle and smiled, stretching lazily.

"Merlin…." He opened his eyes and his face was buried in long blonde locks of hair. He pushed himself up onto his elbow groggily and stared down at the woman lying next to him.

"Who the bloody hell are you? I don't remember taking a blonde to bed with me last night. There aren't any cute blondes at Hogwarts." He grumbled, staring intently at the woman. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him.

"Good morning darling. Did you sleep well?" She asked. Draco rubbed his eyes with his hand.

"Sweetheart, I don't know what you're thinking or who you are but I am definitely not your _darling_." He said and sat up in bed. She pouted with heavy pink lips.

"Oh, that's no way to talk sweetheart. I thought we had a good time last night?" She said with a concerned look.

"Yeah honey, we thought you enjoyed us dear." Another woman wrapped her arms around his torso and he jumped. He had two women in his bed. One was a busty blonde and the other a long haired red head. He gaped and scrambled out of the bed and stood facing the both of them.

"What the bloody hell is going on here? This is not my dorm room. I don't even remember going back to the common room from the room of requirement." He shook his head to clear it and looked around the room. The furniture was old, like early fifteen hundreds old. The bed was a huge four poster with a silver canopy and silver bed linens. He returned his attention to the two girls lying in the bed. The blonde looked to be about eighteen and the red head looked to be sixteen or so. The girls were staring at him curiously.

"Are you alright Draco dear?" The blonde asked. He shook his head.

"First things first. Who are you two?" The two girls looked at each other.

"I'm Alaina." The blonde said.

"And I'm Gwen." The redhead said. "We're your wives." They said together.

"My what!?" Draco bellowed. The two girls flinched and cowered away from him. His eyes were wide and panic filled his chest. There was no way that he was married, no way in bloody hell! And to two women! That was crazy! Draco would admit that he was somewhat of a playboy in school and had picked up the rather embarrassing name the Slytherin Sex God but this… this was ridiculous. He raked a hand through his hair and thought back to the last thing he remembered. He, Granger, Diggory, and Luney Lovegood had been in the room of requirement playing that game… that game! That had to be what caused all of this was that stupid game!

"Merlin…" He breathed eyes wide with shock. "So this is the game." He stared at the two women in his bed again. He shook his head and sat down on the edge of the bed. The older blonde crept behind him and began to rub his shoulders.

"You seem stressed dear. What can we do Draco love?" He groaned under her kneading fingers. He leaned back on his hands and looked from one woman to the other. He looked at the redhead.

"How old are you again… dear?" He asked, trying to sound curious, as though he had forgotten. She smiled.

"Fifteen." She replied smiling, pushing her long hair out of her face. He nodded and addressed the blonde.

"And you?" He asked.

"Eighteen." She said and planted a kiss on his jaw, still kneading his shoulders. He let out a sigh and stared at the two beautiful women. If this was a game, he was willing to play. He let consequence fly out with the wind and leaned back placing his hands behind his head.

"Well, I'm a little fuzzy on last night dears. Care to refresh my memory?" Both girls giggled and began to kiss him languorously.

An hour later Draco left the bed and got dressed in the clothing he found in the armoire. He knew for a fact that he was in medieval times just based on the clothing that he had to choose from. He left the bedroom and walked around the large castle. He ventured down the staircase and into a large sitting room. A huge fire roared in an elaborate fireplace and a man looked up from a paper he had been reading.

"Ah, Draco, I'm pleased to see you're finely up. A Prince should be timelier son." The man said gravely. Draco frowned. This man had striking long blonde hair and a neatly trimmed beard but was definitely not his father Lucius Malfoy.

"I do apologize father, it won't happen again. My… wives were rather insistent that I remain in bed." The older man smirked and gestured to the chair across from his in front of the fire. Draco sat as directed and glanced about the room and then at the man sitting near him.

"I've told you many a time before that you should not let your wives get in the way of your duties. I have also told you that I killed my three wives just because they did something that displeased me." He smiled wickedly. "I allowed you to have two wives because women are such a luxury, but I implore you to take your duties as Prince seriously son. If the women are to be an issue I can _dismiss_ them if you would like me to…" Draco held up a hand, taking on an air of superiority.

"They are not an issue father but a pleasurable comfort to me. They are fine as they are. As for my duties as prince, I will be taking over your reign and my duties are my own decisions to make. I will rule as I see fit." Draco squared his shoulders and stared his father in the eye. His father laughed.

"Such cunning and skill you have my son. You are a fine Slytherin Prince and will make a strong king one day. Your cunning and thirst for power will take you far in Fen my son." Draco blinked. Slytherin Prince? How did that work? Slytherin was a house at Hogwarts. Draco racked his memory and made the connection to Salazar Slytherin. He looked around the room and noted the large coat of arms hanging above the fireplace. It was the same symbol as Slytherin house. Realization dawned on Draco and he stared at the man seated before him in awe. This man was Salazar Slytherin in the flesh. And Draco had become his son because of that game. Cool! Draco smirked with satisfaction.

"Indeed I shall Salazar." He father smiled and nodded. He reached for a piece of paper sitting on the table and handed it to him.

"We have also received a letter of invite from Castle Moor. Godric sends his regards and wishes us to travel to the Wild Moor country to continue plans for the great castle Hogwarts. He requested that the both of us attend as well as your wives. He'll be hosting a large banquet, I'm sure the ladies will enjoy themselves." Draco nodded his agreement.

"I'm sure they will. When do we leave?"

"In two days' time is when he requested us." Salazar said. Draco stared into the fire curiously. So this was the game of the Poltergeist. Very interesting indeed. Draco was curious to see how it would play out as the days continued and the game began.


	4. Fair is the Glen

**Fair is the Glen**

Luna woke to the sounds of muffled sobs. She sat up in the comfortable twin bed and glanced curiously around the unfamiliar room. She swung her feet to the floor and padded silently across the cold stone floor to another room where the crying was coming from. A young girl of her own age was huddled on a large bed hugging her knees and sobbing quietly. Luna approached the girl.

"Are you alright?" She asked with concern. The girl looked up.

"Oh Luna, mother expects me to see Nathaniel tomorrow. I do not care for him and I hate being around the man! He pursues me endlessly and treats me like a child! He is insufferable! Mother insists that I see him because he is trying to court me. Oh! I'll have none of it Luna!" She broke down in another fit of sobs. Luna sat down on the bed beside the girl and pulled her into her arms, holding her close. The girl clenched her fists. "I hate Rowena! I hate her wisdom and all the men she calls upon to court me!" Luna caught the name Rowena and vaguely wondered if the girl meant Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Is… Ms. Ravenclaw not correct in her wisdom?" Luna asked cautiously. The girl sighed.

"She always is in search of strong handsome young men to call on me. She sees wisdom in it but I do not. Oh, Luna… why can't men just leave me alone?" Luna smiled.

"Because you're too pretty for men to ignore of course." She said brightly. The girl smiled and moved away from Luna, pulling back the bedcovers. She climbed into bed and looked expectantly at Luna.

"Sleep with me for a while so we can talk. Please, Luna?" Luna smiled and slipped into bed beside the girl.

"You've always been my most trusted friend Luna. I hate it that all the maidservants have to stay below the castle in the rooms behind the kitchens. It's so cold down there. I couldn't let mother do that to you. I love you too much to do that to you my Luna." The girl snuggled up close against Luna's side.

"It's always been my love to serve you miss." Luna said with caution. She knew that the game had something to do with this strange scenario but she wasn't complaining. This girl was nice and it was nice to have a good friend close by. The girl moved and sat up.

"Luna, you know to call me Helena. I've told you time and again not to call me miss. Especially when we aren't around other people." She chided gently. Luna smiled and nodded.

"Alright then Helena, I apologize. Lie back down and settle back into bed." Helena relaxed and wrapped her arms around Luna and leaned her head against her shoulder.

"I refuse to see Nathaniel tomorrow." She said firmly. "I'd rather spend the day by the creek with you." Luna smiled in the dark.

"I've got chores to do though Helena." She said.

"Skip them, I can vouch for you to mother." Helena said with a pleading tone.

"I don't want to get us into trouble Helena. Endure a few hours with Nathaniel and we will spend the rest of the day after that down by the creek alright?" Luna assured her. Helena sighed.

"Very well, but you owe me Luna." Helena propped herself up on one elbow and leaned down to kiss Luna's forehead. "I love you my Luna. Will you stay with me until I fall asleep?"

"Alright." Luna said quietly. She lay beside Helena quietly and listened to her breathing. It was nice to have a close friend who cared so much for her.

Luna left Helena to sleep later in the night and returned to her small twin bed in the smaller adjacent room. She studied the room in the darkness with only the light from the outside to see by. She could make out a small wash bowl on a stand in the corner. Her bed was a simple stuffed feather mattress with plain white bed linens. It was a very plain room but Luna assumed that the maid servant's quarters down in the kitchens were even lesser than these. Luna pondered the information she had been given. She was Helena Ravenclaw's maid servant, so Rowena Ravenclaw was the headmistress of the house. Rowena had lived clear back in the fifteenth century. It just depended on whether or not Hogwarts had been constructed yet as to the exact time. Luna had made it a priority when she was accepted into Ravenclaw as a first year to gather as much knowledge of the renowned house as possible. Luna was a very smart girl, although her fantasies could mislead people and she had been called weird and freak many a time. It didn't bother her so much though. She mainly kept to herself at Hogwarts. She had a few friends, mainly Hermione and Harry and Neville. Many of the other students in her own house did not accept her. It was a somewhat lonely life at Hogwarts but she filled it with her studies. This new life would be interesting to explore and analyze.

Luna stayed up for the remaining hours of the night and arose around six in the morning to prepare the washing basin for Helena. She was somewhat knowledgeable of medieval times from her studies and gathering of knowledge. She quickly changed into the plain dress and apron set out over a chair and walked quietly into the adjacent room. She checked on Helena and then began to rekindle the fire in the fireplace. Once she had the coals nice and hot she left the room and walked through the halls until she met another maid.

"I need to retrieve some water for lady Helena." Luna said politely. The maid nodded and bustled off. She came back with two buckets of water. Luna took one from her and they made their way back to Helena's room. They were quiet as they heated the water in the fire. They poured the now steaming water into the large washing basin. Luna nodded to the other maid, who left the room quietly.

Once the other maid had left Luna gently shook Helena awake. Helena opened her eyes and smiled.

"Good morning Luna." Helena stretched and sat up in bed.

"I've prepared a bath for you Lady Helena." Luna said. Helena smiled.

"Thank you kindly Luna. She jumped out of bed and stripped out of her night shift handing it to Luna. Helena smiled and climbed into the water, sighing and closing her eyes. The other maid came back in a few minutes later with a bar of soap and a sponge. Luna smiled as they went to work washing Helena. The life of a maidservant was truly fascinating and Luna loved it.

Later in the day when Helena was off with Sir Nathaniel, Luna was set to cleaning the staircase banister. She set to work and was suddenly interrupted by a sharp voice calling her name. She immediately got up and went into the large sitting room that the voice had called from. A tall and very beautiful woman sat in a plush chair near the fireplace. Luna approached her. This must be Rowena Ravenclaw. She curtsied gracefully to the headmistress of the house.

"What can I do for you Madame?" Luna asked. Rowena held a letter in her hand.

"I need you to inform Helena that we received a letter from Sir Godric Gryffindor. He is hosting a banquet in the next few days at his castle and he has asked for her and I to attend. I know that Helena will wish for you to go as well. Pack up your nicest dresses for the occasion and pack Helena's bags. We will be leaving tomorrow morning so you will need to have everything ready for her tonight." Luna nodded respectfully.

"Of course ma'am." She said. Rowena sighed heavily.

"I am so grateful to you Miss Luna. You have been such a good friend to my Helena. She disagrees with me so often anymore that she needs a friend to confide in with her woes as a young lady. I am her mother and can only guide her as I know how. It just never seems to be enough. You will talk with her won't you Luna?" Luna smiled and nodded.

"Yes ma'am." Rowena caught Luna's hand and squeezed it gently.

"You are a good girl and so smart, as is she. She is out in the garden near the trellis with Sir Nathaniel, probably giving him grief at this moment. I'm sure she would be appreciative of your intervene." Rowena sighed and released Luna's hand. She waved dismissively and Luna took her leave. She put away her cleaning cloth and then left the large manor and walked out into the gardens.

The flowers were in full bloom and sweet aromas of nectar and honey floated on the air. Luna walked around, admiring the beautiful garden and spotted Helena sitting with a man by the trellis just as her mother had said. Luna approached them quietly and cleared her throat politely. Helena looked up and beamed.

"Yes Luna, is there something you need?" She pulled away from sir Nathaniel and stood. Luna smiled politely at the both of them.

"I do apologize for the intrusion, but Madame Ravenclaw requests your presence in the parlor." Luna said. Helena beamed and turned to Sir Nathaniel.

"I think it may be time for you to take your leave Sir Nathaniel. It was _wonderful_ sharing your company but I must join my mother in the parlor." She informed him with sickening sweetness. He frowned and stood taking her hand and kissing it.

"The pleasure was all mine Mistress. Good day to you, I will call on you again in the near future." He nodded to her politely and shot Luna a disgusted glance.

Once he had left the garden and they were alone, Helena took Luna's hands in her own. "Thank you so much Luna! You are a life saver! I don't know how much more of that man I could stand! Ugh! He is so insufferable!" She smiled at Luna and pulled her into a warm embrace. "You saved me yet again my princess." She whispered sweetly in Luna's ear. Luna blushed slightly at the term of endearment and smiled at Helena as she pulled away.

"Your mother informed me that she received word from Sir Godric Gryffindor that he is hosting a banquet and you both are invited." Luna said with a smile. Helena beamed radiantly.

"Oh! A banquet! I hope there is a dance!" She said excitedly. "This is the first time that Sir Gryffindor has invited for family to come along to the meetings! Oh this will be so much fun! Did mother say that you were coming to?" Her face was suddenly serious. Luna smiled.

"Yes, she said that she wanted me to go as well to keep you company. I believe that she knows how much you dislike her." Luna said sadly. Helena shrugged and brushed it off.

"Good, perhaps she'll change her attitude then." She said. Luna nodded and looked back towards the large manor house.

"Madame instructed me to have your bags packed by tonight for we leave early tomorrow morning." Luna informed her. Helena smiled.

"Okay, I'll come help you. I want you to wear one of my dresses." Luna opened her mouth to politely protest but Helena cut her off. "I insist Luna! You can't go to a dance wearing your maid uniform."

"I'm sure that I have a dress for the occasion." Luna said. Helena grasped her hand and leaned in close by her ear.

"My princess will be the most beautiful woman there. I will make sure of it, so I can show her off to everyone and say she is mine." Helena's breath was warm against Luna's ear. Helena lingered near her ear and leaned in, placing a gentle kiss just below it. Luna shivered involuntarily and stepped away from Helena eyeing her quizzically.

"Let's go get packed then." She said carefully and walked on towards the house. Helena followed behind her and Luna got a slight uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was fear or butterflies filling her abdomen. This game was getting more interesting by the minuet as life played out its new course.


	5. Sweet is Valley Broad

**Sweet is Valley Broad**

Cedric was awoken by the curtains around his bed being flung open and sunlight pouring in. He woke up groggily, his head and memory fuzzy. He looked around the room in confusion. A woman was bustling about the room.

"Good morning me lord. I've prepared a bath for ye. Vince requested zat I prepare ye for ze ceremony as e' 'ad some errands to run for ze mistress today. E sends 'is apologies zat 'e will not be attending ze wedding sir." Cedric blinked and sat up in the large four poster bed.

"Uh… okay then." He said. She motioned for him impatiently with her hand.

"Come on into ze bath sir. We need to get ye washed and dressed for ze ceremony. Apparently ze missus received zum information zat will delay ze honeymoon." The maid gave him a sympathetic look. Cedric scratched his head and the woman huffed and grabbed his arm, dragging him from bed.

"That's fine ma'am. I can undress myself thank you." He said courteously. She crossed her arms, looking sour.

"Zen 'urry up Sir Cedric." She quipped impatiently.

Cedric smiled and shook his head. This had to have something to do with that game. Interesting. Well, at least he felt rested. He took off the odd chemise that he wore and tossed it on the bed, climbing into the basin. He washed and got out and the woman helped him get dressed.

"Whose wedding is it we are attending?" He asked curiously as she buckled a fancy belt around his waist. She paused and looked up at him.

"Och, ye are being silly sir. It is yours of course." She scoffed and laughed. "Cheeky even on your wedding day." She shook her head and added a few finishing touches to his ensemble. Cedric let this information sink in. He was getting married? To whom? Not to mention in what time period? Merlin, this was crazy! He moved to run his fingers through his hair and the maid tutted in warning.

"Don't a go messin' wi' your hair Sir. I just finished wi' it." She chided. He nodded and no sooner the maid was ushering him out of the room and down the stairs to a carriage waiting outside.

Once at the church, Cedric stared about in awe. This had to be medieval London. The architecture screamed it in every angle of the wood and stone structure. He was led into the church and greeted by a warm portly woman who embraced him and broke down in tears. He assumed that in this time, she was his mother. He tried to keep up with the whirl of activity and ended up just going along with everything he was told to do. He now stood at the front of the large cathedral and organ music filled the room. The doors opened at the other end of the church and a woman was lead down the aisle, clothed in white. Cedric listened intently as the bishop spoke.

"Do you Cedric Hufflepuff take this woman as your wife?" Cedric faltered. Hufflepuff? He flicked a glance at the plump woman sitting in the first pew. That must be Helga Hufflepuff. Wow. He swallowed.

"I do." He said shakily and smiled at the woman standing before him. He couldn't see her face through the veil. The bishop spoke again.

"And do you Clarice Greggorson take this man as your husband?"

"I do." Came her soft, sweet reply.

"By the powers of the church vested in me, in front of these in attendance and the almighty God as our witness, I pronounce you as man and wife. You may kiss your bride." Cedric lifted the veil of the woman and took in her long black hair and almond colored eyes. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. Clapping broke out and the two were led down the aisle and out of the church into the waiting white carriage.

Several hours later, Cedric paced in front of the fireplace talking with his mother. His new wife sat on the sofa reading a book.

"So we have to leave? Tomorrow?"

"Yes son. Sir Godric has requested that all of us come to a banquet. It is to continue discussion on the construction of Hogwarts castle. It is nice that he invited you and your wife to come as well. I will inform Vince to pack your bags and to pack his own so that he can accompany us." Cedric nodded.

"I can do that mother." He insited. Helga gave him a shrewd look but nodded. Cedric smiled and then grasped his wife's hands.

"I'm going to go find Vince Clarice, will you be well here?" She nodded and he planted a gentle kiss on her cheek. She smiled at him sweetly.

"That is perfectly fine my dear." Cedric nodded and left them both sitting by the fire.

He went up the stairs and back to his room. He opened the door and was suddenly grabbed into a strong hug.

"Finely you came up here." Cedric was released and stared into a young man's face. He had a handsome sculpted face and thick black hair. The man pursed his lips. "How was the wedding?" He asked. Cedric smiled.

"It went well thank you, Vince…" The man looked at him with serious eyes.

"Cedric, I hate that this happened. I'm losing you. I can already see it." Cedric raised his eyebrows at the man.

"I'm afraid I don't understand what you mean?" Cedric said slowly. The man clenched and unclenched his fists. He raised a fist and Cedric flinched expecting to get punched. Instead, Vince shoved Cedric back into the wall and his mouth pressed hard against Cedric's. Cedric freaked out at the sudden intimacy with this man and shoved him back, hard.

"What the bloody hell?" Cedric said. He held up his hand in front of him. "Vince, I don't know what you're thinking…. What has gotten into you?" Cedric asked. He was completely dumbfounded by this change of events. Vince appeared to be struggling to keep in his anger.

"I have lost you! That witch has taken you from me! We were in love Cedric. I love you more than life itself and you promised me that she wouldn't take you from me! You said that we could still be together even after you were married, just in secret. Do you not want that anymore? Do you not love me anymore?" Cedric's jaw dropped. He was in a gay affair with his manservant? This was ridiculous! Merlin… what was this damn game? Cedric ran shaky fingers through his hair. This was getting more complicated by the minute.

Cedric tried to think about this logically. He was married to a woman he didn't know, granted she was pretty but there was no way he was planning on consummating their marriage any time soon. Then there was his manservant who was madly in love with him and he was supposed to be in love with him to. He could completely blow Victor off and crush his heart and try and get along with Clarice and hold off on consummating the marriage. That might prove too complicated, but it felt wrong to take advantage of the woman, even if they were supposedly married. He didn't know her at all. Then again, he could play along with Victor and try and keep both of them at bay so as not to step on any toes. But Cedric wasn't gay! How could he play along with Vince when Vince was obviously all over him? Vince broke through his thoughts.

"Well? Cedric?" Cedric looked at the man standing before him who had just lunged on him and kissed him with incredible passion. He shook his head, still not sure what to do. "Do you still love me Cedric?" Vince demanded.

"Yes!" Cedric shouted at him, his anger boiling over. "Yes, but we have to be careful because I am married to Clarice now. We can't be like we were before Vince. It is bad enough that I will be cheating on my wife, but we can't have people finding out about us." The words tumbled out of Cedric's mouth before he could stop them. Vince beamed and took a step towards him. Cedric held up his hand.

"No. I said that I do still love you Vince, but there are other matters that have come up. We will be leaving tomorrow for Sir Gryffindor's castle. We received an invitation to a banquet being held there. I need you to pack my bags. Pack your own as well." Vince smiled.

"Yes sir." He busied himself with preparing Cedric's clothes for travel and Cedric left the room to think.

The game had completely changed his life. He was in medieval times, married to a woman he didn't know and in an intimate gay relationship with his manservant. He shook his head and hoped that the other three weren't facing such difficulties that he was.


	6. At Castle Moor

**At Castle Moor**

Hermione talked idly with Mary as she was laced tightly into her corset. It had been three days since she had arrived at Castle Moor in the Wild Moor kingdom. The days at the castle were pleasant but the night still un-nerved Hermione to no end. Godric Gryffindor was a very demanding man and very affectionate in the evenings. Hermione had dated boys at Hogwarts and she had gotten pretty far with Viktor Krum but what Godric insisted upon made Hermione blush just thinking about it. She had tried every excuse she could think of that would be an excusable reason in medieval times so she wouldn't have to have sex with him. The excuses had worked thus far but she feared at how much longer she could come up with excuses before Godric got angry with her.

Hermione sucked in a breath sharply as Mary pulled her corset extremely tight. She closed her eyes and focused on breathing light and shallow in the confining piece of clothing. The day had been filled with plans for the banquet being hosted that evening. There would be a dance afterward and plenty of drinking and gaiety into the night. Hermione had slowly pieced more things together about the game and had a hunch. It wasn't much of one but she thought that perhaps if she were here with Godric Gryffindor and she was in Gryffindor house that the other three must have ended up with each of the other founders. She hoped that she would get to see them at the banquet tonight so that they could talk about all of this and try and figure out a solution.

The hours ticked by and Mary was finishing up the final touches on Hermione's gown. It was a long blood red velvet dress with gold trim and a low neckline that barely concealed the tops of her nipples. It sucked her breasts in and pronounced them in the tight bodice of the dress. This was a lower neckline that she would ever consider wearing in public. Mary stepped back and admired her work. Hermione looked in the mirror and smiled. She looked and felt gorgeous.

"Oh, Mary, I feel so beautiful. Thank you." She said to the woman. Mary smiled warmly.

"Godric will be pleased I think. He requested that you wear this with it as well." She opened a small box and pulled out a ruby necklace. Hermione gasped at the exquisite piece of jewelry. Mary clasped it around Hermione's neck and the jewels caught the light of the fire, sparkling brightly like drops of blood. Hermione touched the necklace in awe. It was layered with tiers of rubies and gold chain down to the rise of her breasts. It was stunning. Mary placed two ruby earrings in Hermione's hand and Hermione fixed them in her ears.

"One last thing." A deep voice sounded from the doorway. Hermione looked up and smiled at Godric Gryffindor. He stared at her, taking all of her in. She felt suddenly subconscious and ran her hands along her dress. He walked into the room and grasped her hand bringing it up to his mouth and kissing it.

"You are stunning my Queen." He slipped a small gold bracelet onto her wrist. "Perfection." He murmured. Hermione smiled and blushed slightly. He smiled wickedly and his hands slid around her hips. Her smile faltered and her pulse escalated slightly. Hermione had to admit that Godric Gryffindor was a very handsome man and most women would love to be treated like his Queen. It made Hermione feel so uneasy however. She got nervous instantly whenever he stepped into a room. It was infuriating.

Godric's eyes were locked on Hermione's, his eyes filled with hunger. He slid a hand up waist to the front of her bodice where he barely rubbed his thumb along her exposed breast. Hermione's breath caught and she tried to step away from him. This only made him pull her closer and his mouth found hers in a passionate and heated kiss. Hermione had tried to avoid kissing the man at all costs while she was here. She had managed to succeed so far but not this time. His hand explored her exposed chest and neck causing her breath to catch at the feather light touches of his calloused fingers. When he finely pulled away and let her go she drew in a ragged breath. The kiss had left her breathless not to mention his touches left her skin heated and tingly. She placed a hand to her breast to try and steady her racing heart. Hermione had a very bad feeling about the next few days, that she might not be able to keep him away.

As the day faded into early evening carriages began to arrive at the castle. Hermione was standing beside Godric in the main hall, ready to greet their guests. The attendant at the door began reading off names as people began arriving. Royal dignitaries from Godric's kingdom came in a steady stream of never ending people. Every woman curtsied to both Godric and Hermione and each man bowed and kissed her hand. After the twentieth person, Hermione had the serious urge to wash her hands. Hermione looked up as the attendant read off a name that she recognized.

"King Salazar Slytherin of Fen. Prince Draco Slytherin and escorts Alaina and Gwen Slytherin." Hermione's eyes widened as Draco made his way towards her with two women trailing behind him. She felt a kiss on her hand and jumped as she met the gaze of Salazar Slytherin.

"Queen Hermione. It is a pleasure Madame." She smiled kindly and nodded. Draco came up after him and bowed gracefully to Godric. Hermione eyed him and lifted her chin slightly. He took her hand and brushed his lips against her knuckles. Hermione repressed a shudder.

"Queen Hermione." Draco said smoothly. She smiled. She would so hang this over his head in the future.

"Prince Draco." She replied with a small quirk of her lips. His smile tightened to a grimace and he hurriedly followed Salazar Slytherin. Hermione studied the two women who had been announced as Draco's escorts. Were they his sisters she wondered? They curtsied respectfully to her and moved on.

"Queen Rowena Ravenclaw of Glen. Princess Helena Ravenclaw and escort Luna Ravenclaw." Hermione's gaze shot towards the door. Luna had walked in holding the arm of a tall beautiful girl with long black hair. The girl looked at Luna almost possessively and the two walked towards Godric and Hermione. Helena curtsied politely and waited patiently for Luna. Luna curtsied and smiled at Hermione reassuringly. Hermione smiled back, wishing she could speak to Luna. Helena grasped Luna's hand and pulled her along. Hermione watched them leave and wondered what made the girl Helena so possessive over Luna.

More people were announced and Hermione waited to hear Cedric's name. She finely heard it and was slightly surprised.

"Prince Cedric Hufflepuff and…" The Attendant paused. "Wife Clarice Hufflepuff." The woman holding onto Cedric's arm smiled as they descended the stairs.

"Queen Helga Hufflepuff and escort Vince Hufflepuff." The attendant peered out the door and stood at attention once again. Cedric reached Hermione and kissed her hand quickly, giving her a quick smile. The woman with him, his wife, curtsied respectfully and they moved on. Helga Hufflepuff curtsied awkwardly and her escort took Hermione's hand lightly and kissed it briefly. Hermione watched as the man watched Cedric and his wife walk away. The man's expression was grave and angry.

Once all the guests had been introduced everyone was ushered into the dining hall and took seats at the many long tables set up around the huge room. Once all the guests had been seated the food was served and the meal commenced with much talk and laughter. Hermione leaned over to Godric.

"Dear, are all of these people witches and wizards like us?" She asked quietly. He smiled.

"But of course my love. I am kind to muggles and the lot but for this event, only those of superior magical abilities were invited." Hermione nodded and continued to study the people around the room. "Are all of these people involved in the construction of Hogwarts?" She asked. He shot her a glance.

"Please, let's not discuss that here love. There are those who do not know of it and would spread it around to the wrong people." Hermione flushed slightly at his rebuke and fell silent.

After dinner, the tables were whisked away magically and the minstrels began to play. Witches and wizards began to dance and soon the room was full of twirling dresses and bodies in constant, swirling motion. Godric was busy talking to many of his guests and Hermione slipped away from him to go and find the others she knew. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned.

"Cedric! It's so good to see you!" She said, beaming. He smiled back courteously.

"Could I interest you in a dance Mrs. Gryffindor?" Hermione smiled and pursed her lips.

"What about your wife?" She asked. He jerked his head over to the far cluster of small tables where his wife sat with the two women who had been Draco's escorts.

"She's preoccupied sharing gossip with Draco's wives." Hermione's eyes widened.

"His wives?" She asked. Cedric nodded and took her hand, pulling her onto the dance floor. They watched the other dancers and caught onto the simple dance easily and twirled along with the rest.

"So, Draco has two wives, your married, I'm married and from the looks of it Luna is married to a woman." Cedric smirked.

"Well, I don't know about Luna, but the rest are true." He said. Hermione smiled and shook her head.

"We need to figure out how to get out of this Cedric." Hermione whispered. He nodded.

"We need to figure out exactly what this game wants us to do first." He stared past her shoulder at someone behind her with a glower on his face.

"What?" Hermione asked. He shook his head.

"It's nothing. This is sure a strange predicament I will admit. I had my wedding just before we came here and was apparently supposed to go on a honeymoon with my new wife who I don't even know besides her first name."

"That sucks." Hermione said dryly. She glanced over to where his wife was sitting.

"At least she's pretty." Hermione said. Cedric smirked.

"I guess, but there is no way I'm consummating the marriage. I don't even know the girl!" He said. The song ended with a flourish and Cedric led Hermione off the dance floor.

Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry Cedric." She said. He nodded gravely.

"So, how is it being married to Godric Gryffindor? Bloody Hell, you're a queen. That has to be spectacular." Hermione smiled slightly.

"It's very luxurious and Godric is nice, but… quite persistent." Cedric raised an eyebrow.

"Persistent how?" She gave him a frank look and he nodded.

"I see. Have you…"

"Merlin no!" She said it louder than necessary and a few people glanced in their direction. She smiled kindly and placed a hand to her chest respectfully. "No, we have not." She could feel her cheeks heating up slightly. Cedric chuckled.

"Sorry I asked." He said with a smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Yeah. So has Helga told you the reason she was invited here?" She asked. Cedric nodded.

"Yes, so does it mean that Hogwarts hasn't even been built yet?" He asked incredulously. Hermione nodded.

"Yes, they are only now discussing the plans for its construction. I talked to Godric about it briefly." She said. Cedric scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"So, Hogwarts isn't built yet, all of us are somehow connected to the founders during the time of its construction, and we are inside a magical game that we don't know how to play. Do you suppose we have to influence the founders in some way?" Hermione sighed.

"I'm just not sure."

"Mrs. Gryffindor. Sir Hufflepuff." They both looked up to see who had addressed them.

"Ah, Draco. Hello." Cedric said. Draco sniffed disdainfully.

"Shouldn't you address me as Prince Slytherin? I am higher up than you Diggory."

"Well Malfoy, as it happens I'm a prince as well. So shove off." Draco opened his mouth to make a snide comment but Hermione cut them off.

"Will you two stop it? Draco, whether you like it or not, all four of us need to work together to figure this out. We need to put aside our differences and play the game."

"How can we even play it Granger when we have no bloody clue what we're doing?!" Draco retorted angrily, causing people to stare.

"Be careful with what you say Draco. You are in my kingdom and my house." Hermione said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, so you claim him as your husband do you? Taking this game a wee bit serious aren't you Hermione?" Hermione flushed.

"No. I'm doing what I need to so as to not stand out. I suggest you do the same. Can we all meet up later this evening? We're attracting stares. Maybe once everyone is too drunk to know any better. Also, avoid the wine. It's from France and is really potent." Cedric nodded and looked at Draco who rolled his eyes but nodded as well.

"I'll go greet Luna and let her know. Hopefully I can get her away from Helena long enough to talk to her." Hermione said and began to walk away. Draco grabbed her elbow.

"Well, if we have to wait to discuss this then let's go ahead and be useful." Draco muttered. "Come on Diggory. Let's go offer Ms. Helena and Luney a dance."

"Her name is Luna Malfoy." Cedric said.

"Whatever. Come on. Granger, just go, entertain or whatever. Do Queen stuff." Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Alright Draco. Also, I suggest we call ourselves by our first names. Just to draw less attention, shall we say." Draco and Cedric exchanged looked but nodded and walked away to find Luna. Hermione let out a sigh and wrung her hands. They were here and that was good, but they were nowhere near to finding out what this game was about. She had a deep foreboding that this was going to be a lot more complicated than just dances and keeping up appearances in the days to come.


End file.
